Defiler
|supply = 2 |build-time = 42 |life = 80 |energy = 50/200 (Can be upgraded to 62/250 by researching Metasynaptic Node) |armor = 1 |movement-speed = 2.25 (1.75 when burrowed. Burrowed movement requires Tunneling Claws) |built-from = Larva |requires = Defiler Mound}} Abilities Upgrades Usage Zerg players can use the Dark Swarm ability to attack or defend against an army consisting mostly of ranged units. Defilers are frequently targeted by opponents due to their potent spells and slow movement speed, so Zerg players often hide them inside of Overlords (using the drop/speed upgrades), or in the center of their armies to provide them with additional protection. versus Zerg Although rarely seen in Zerg vs. Zerg games due to these match-ups rarely reaching the Hive stage, a Defiler can single-handedly swing the momentum in a player's favor with one well placed Plague. Because ZvZ games are generally limited to Zergling and Mutalisk play, a Plague over a group of the enemy's stacked Mutalisks can completely devastate them. versus Terran Defilers are most commonly used against Terran, as only Firebats, Siege Tanks in and Spider Mines are able to damage units protected by Dark Swarm at all, with Siege Tanks only able to deal half damage while in Siege Mode. The best time to use Dark Swarm is usually to protect a small area of the map, either offensively or defensively. This includes attacking enemy-controlled bases or choke points, or defending the Zerg player's own choke points. It is common for the Zerg to utilize Mutalisks to stall the Bio Terran in the early game while quickly teching to Defilers, which can render the Marine and Siege Tank army largely ineffective. Although Dark Swarm is also effective in more neutral engagements (such as two armies clashing in the center of the map), Terran players will often be able to move their troops from under the Dark Swarm in these engagements to minimize damage. Lurkers underneath Dark Swarm are extremely powerful; because they are burrowed, Siege Tanks do minimal damage to them, and Firebats (which deal concussive damage) are not very effective against Lurkers. Plague is also very useful against tightly packed units like Marines or against Science Vessels. It is best used when the Zerg player's army is located away from the Defiler, but the Terran opponent's army is in range. Any Zerg units hit by the Plague spores will also see their health severely damaged. A Plagued infantry army becomes immensely fragile since their Hit Points will sit at 1 for a while even as any nearby Medics attempt to heal them. When used on clumps of Science Vessels, this either leaves them extremely vulnerable, or forces the Terran to retreat and repair them. Plague amplifies the power of Hydralisk/Lurker against SK Terran, as the Hydralisks are very effective at picking off a Plagued Terran army as it retreats. These troops will each only require one Hydralisk or Mutalisk attack to complete be destroyed. Plague can also be devastating against Terran buildings, which will continually take damage from burning if reduced below 1/3 of their HP. Because of their potent spell casting abilities, Defilers are often the first priority for Science Vessels to Irradiate. One Irradiate is sufficient to kill the Defiler, but the Zerg player will have a few seconds to cast a last Dark Swarm or Plague for defensive or offensive purposes before expiring. versus Protoss Defilers are somewhat popular versus Protoss, although players will usually wait until they have about four mining bases until they start producing them. Generally, they are more popular in the professional scene than among amateurs as they require additional multitasking and micro management to properly control. Dark Swarm is particularly effective when used against a Protoss army consisting heavily of Dragoons or Archons, as the Dragoons get nullified due to its range attack and Archons are reduced to splash damage as its most potent attack is its short-range fire. Dark Swarm is also very effective at destroying isolated expansions. In the mid-game, Protoss often rely on Photon Cannons alone for defense for the Nexus, but they deal zero damage to units under Dark Swarm, so even a small group of Zerglings can destroy a large group of cannons if the Protoss has nothing else to defend with. Plague is powerful against tightly packed ground units with high Hit Points, such as Zealots and Dragoons. Note the Plague is not effective against Archons, as most of their health is composed of its Plasma Shields. If the Protoss elects to build Carriers, the Defiler's Plague is an effective counter, as Carriers are usually stacked. Additionally, Plagued Interceptors will stay in the Carrier until Plague wears off. This is because Interceptors will return to the Carrier to heal. Carriers are also countered by Dark Swarm with Hydralisks, as Hydralisks can fire from under the Swarm without incurring damage from Interceptors. Related Links Category:Units Category:Zerg Units